


Cough Syrup

by Serpent_Fangs



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Butter noodles, Cuddling, F/F, Fluff, Korra is the best gf, Kuvira has a cold, Kuvira is really a big softie, No Angst, Noodles, Sickfic, pure fluff, snuggles, super fluffy and cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:14:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26100226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serpent_Fangs/pseuds/Serpent_Fangs
Summary: Kuvira wakes up with a cold and is not happy about it.ORKorra looks after her sick girlfriend who is as stubborn as an ox.
Relationships: Korra/Kuvira (Avatar)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 69





	Cough Syrup

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic for LOK and although I am a Korrasami shipper, Korvira is my preferred ship!  
> I hope I managed to capture the characters well and with that said; enjoy!  
> Also the title is from the song cough syrup but I would recommend that you listen to the Glee version sung by Darren Criss as it is just so SO good!

When Kuvira woke up her head felt thick and groggy and her throat was so sore it felt like she had swallowed a knife. She tried to sit up but immediately felt slightly light-headed so she decided to lie straight back down. As she led on her back she tried to find her girlfriend with one arm but she was only met with a mess of tangled sheets. She groaned in frustration and tried to call out for her lover.

“Korra?” she wheezed and her throat felt like it was on fire as she attempted to call for the avatar.

She received no response so she presumed her lover was out for her early morning run, Kuvira then decided that she would try to get up again so she swung her legs over the edge of the bed and slowly sat up. She didn’t feel quite so lightheaded so she pushed herself up so she was standing. Wobbling on her feet the metalbender hadn’t realised how weak she felt physically. She took a careful step forwards but her legs buckled underneath her and she cried out as he crumpled to the floor.

Kuvira heard hurried footsteps followed by a gasp and she looked up from her position on the floor to see her worried girlfriend hurrying towards her.

“Vira, what happened? Are you ok?”

“Ugnshmpfhst” She groaned and Korra picked her up underneath her arms and dragged her back to the bed.

“Vira, baby, what happened?”

Now back in the bed Kuvira led on her back and looked at her girlfriend who was perched next to her.

“I fell over.” She wheezed through her sore throat and Korra laughed quietly and intertwined her fingers with the older girls.

“I gathered. Y’know your throat sounds a bit sore…Vira are you sick?” The avatar asked seriously and metalbender scowled slightly but whimpered as that only made her head throb more.

“I am **not** sick.” She just as she felt a tickle in her nose which turned into an almighty sneeze, closely followed by a groan of annoyance.

“Uh-huh.”

“Ugh ok I’ll admit it, I’m sick and I feel like shit.” Kuvira said with a scowl and Korra smiled sympathetically.

“See? That wasn’t that hard was it?” The avatar teased and she dodged the pillow that had been chucked at her head. She looked own at her girlfriend who was baring her teeth and scowling which would have been intimidating if she hadn’t then sneezed again.

“How about I get you some throat sweets and make you some hot tea?” Korra asked stroking her lover’s hand gently trying to comfort her.

“Thank you Korra, that would be lovely.” Kuvira said with a small smile and just as her girlfriend got up to go she gently grasped the Avatar’s wrist. As Korra looked back at her Kuvira pouted a little and gave her the best puppy dog eyes she could.

“Could I have some noodles too?” She begged hopefully and Korra laughed gently before leaning down and placing a gentle kiss to her forehead.

“Of course babe. You know, none of the others would believe me if I told them you do puppy dog eyes.”

“If you told them I would have to kill you.” Kuvira said seriously but she laughed as Korra’s eyes went wide only to start coughing violently.

“Karma.” Smirked Korra.

“Karma’s a bitch.” Grumbled the mentalbender.

\---------------------------------

Not long after Kuvira had finished her tea her girlfriend returned with a bowl of hot noodles which she accepted gratefully as she sat up.

“Butter noodles.” The earth-bender observed as she picked up her chopsticks eagerly.

“I know they’re your favourite…because I asked Su…I didn’t like stalk you or anything because that would be weird and I’m totally not weird…that made me sound like a dork which I swear I’m not…well maybe a little-“

“Korra.”

“-but not in a bad way, well maybe, but either way I didn’t stalk you because that would be creepy and I’m gonna stop talking now.” Korra blurted and she fiddled with her hands nervously her cheeks flushing with embarrassment. 

Kuvira reached her hand out and gently squeezed her girlfriend’s knee before she spoke. “Korra…look at me…please.” The avatar did as she was asked and saw a small yet genuine smile gracing Kuvira’s lips. The earthbender rarely smiled or showed much emotion so it was quite the spectacle and Korra couldn’t help but think how it made her look even more attractive (Which she didn’t think was possible).

“Thank you, they’re the second best I’ve ever had.” Kuvira said and she placed a gentle kiss to her cheek causing the avatar to blush even more and tuck a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

“Wait…the **second** best? Who made the first?” Korra asked with a raised eyebrow once she’d absorbed what her lover had said.

“Who’d you think? Suyin Beifong herself.” Kuvira said with a grin only to be cut off by a loud sneeze erupting from her throat followed by a frustrated groan and a weak cough.

“Ugh I think I’m dying.” She wheezed and the avatar laughed.

“Babe you have a cold, I think you’ll survive” Korra answered as she got up from the edge of the bed to leave.

“wai wher aa yo owin?” Kuvira asked and when Korra turned around to ask her girlfriend what the heck she’d just said she was not prepared for what she saw.

There was Kuvira sat in a baggy white t-shirt and charcoal grey sweatpants, her hair in a messy braid with several locks flopped in front of her face, a bowl of butter noodles, a massive amount of said noodles stuffed into her mouth, chopsticks in mid-air and the biggest, most innocent eyes in the world. Her eyebrows were curved softly upwards as she stared at Korra hopefully.

It was the cutest thing the avatar had ever seen and she couldn’t help but grin at her girlfriend.

“I was just gonna call Lin and let her know you wouldn’t be at work today.”

Kuvira had swallowed her mouthful of noodles and chucked the bowl down onto the bedside table, her cute demeanour disappearing in place of an irritated one.

“Korra you will do no such thing!” She said loudly, cursing inwardly as her voice cracked, another sign that she was not well.

“Umm yes I will. You cannot go into work like this, babe you’re in no fit state to go anywhere and you’ll be absolutely no use to Lin like this.”

Kuvira went to protest but Korra cut her off.

“Don’t argue with me, Vira you can’t even stand up.”

The Earthbender scowled and proceeded to swing her legs over the side of the bed.

“Babe…please don’t.”

She placed her feet on the floor.

“Vira please, you don’t have to prove me wrong.”

She pushed herself onto her feet gingerly and looked at her girlfriend smugly as she stood, wobbling, on the spot.

“Kuvira you’ve proved your point now will you please get back into bed and rest?”

The green eyed girl opened her mouth to respond but her legs trembled before buckling underneath her for the second time that morning. She cursed as she collapsed to the floor with a thud and she rolled onto her back before looking up at her girlfriend.

“Don’t say ‘I told you so’.” She said with a groan and Korra put her hands up in mock surrender as she went to help her lover get up and back into the bed.

“Psshh! I would **never**! Buuuuut I totally told you so.”

“Asshole.”

“Yeah but you love me.”

“I do.”

Korra had helped the girl back into bed and she quickly went to get her phone from the kitchen before returning to their room as she dialled Lin’s number.

_“Lin Beifong speaking.”_

“Hey Lin, it’s Korra!”

_“Hey avatar, what’s the problem?”_

“Kuvira is sick so she can’t come in to work today.”

_“Is that what the sneezing in the background is? She sounds awful. It’s fine, just promise me one thing avatar.”_

“Sure! What is it?”

_“Make the damn girl rest. She’s as stubborn as an ox and I imagine she thought she was well enough to come to work today.”_

“You’re not wrong there, I promise I’ll get her to rest Lin.”

_“Ok I’ve got to go but thanks for calling Korra.”_

“No worries!”

_“Buh-bye.”_

“Bye.”

She hung up and turned to Kuvira who was pouting with a scowl painting her eyebrows.

“I could still go.”

“Sure and you could give your cold to everyone else…or…you could stay here with me all day.”

The earthbender raised an eyebrow suspiciously. “Don’t you have stuff to do or meetings to attend?”

“I cleared my schedule when I was making your noodles.”

“Korra!” Kuvira scolded only to regret it as a loud cough followed.

“What? It’s no big deal, I’ll do anything to make sure you’re ok. I gotta look after my girl.”

“You’re such a sap.” Kuvira groaned but she had a small smile on her face which made Korra’s heart flutter. The earthbender noticed her girlfriend staring at her so she stretched her arms out and made a grabby motion with her hands.

Korra laughed and got into bed with the green eyed girl who quickly wrapped her arms around her and snuggled into the avatar’s neck.

Korra’s phone buzzed softly and she quickly checked to see a few angry emails from the council but she ignored them and chucked her phone onto a pile of clothes on the floor.

“You didn’t clear your schedule did you.” Kuvira stated.

“Oh no I did…I just didn’t ask for permission. I basically told the council that I won’t be there and if they have a problem with that they can either shove it up their ass or talk to Lin about it.”

Kuvira snorted at that and pressed a lazy kiss to her girlfriend’s neck, her eyelids drooping as she started to fall asleep.

“I love you.” She murmured and she only just stayed awake for long enough to hear Korra say it back.

“I love you too ‘Vira.”

Sleep pulled them into it’s clutches and they drifted off together, wrapped up in each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it!  
> As always feel free to leave comments, kudos and feedback! Everything is appreciated.
> 
> Until next time my cinnamon buns!
> 
> (And you can guarantee your sweet buns that I'll be writing more for this ship)


End file.
